elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Herói de Kvatch
O Herói De Kvatch é o protagonista do jogo , O Apelido de cavaleiro É Dado pois ele fechou o portão de Kvatch E Assim se tornou um simbolo para a cidade e de certa forma para toda Cyrodiil. História Fuga da Prisão No começo de The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion o Herói, estava preso na prisão imperial por razões desconhecidas. Por destino, o Imperador Uriel Septim VII estava fugindo por uma rota de fuga da cidade imperial com a ajuda de seus guardas secretos os Blades. Essa rota de fuga passava pela cela do Herói que foi abordado pelo Imperador ilhe falando que ele o viu em seus sonhos e que ele tinha uma missão de salvar Cyrodill. Ele explicou ao Herói que o império estava sob uma crise imensa, uma vez que seus filhos foram assassinados por um culto misterioso. E o imperador era o próximo alvo. O herói então é permitido a passar pela rota de fuga, onde ele atravessa alguns tuneis subterrâneos, infestados de goblins e ratos. O herói também aprende mais sobre si mesmo, sobre o signo que nasceu e a sua classe principal. Mais tarde ele se encontra com o Imperador e os Blades pela rota de fuga e agora esta ajudando eles. Porem o culto começou a atacar novamente. O Imperador sabendo seu destino, entregou o Amuleto dos Reis um artefato mágico que apenas os Septim, nascidos com o sangue de dragão em suas veias poderiam usar. Ele entrega ao jogador falando pra ele ir ao Priorato de Weynon encontrar Jauffre e que havia um herdeiro secreto do Trono, um filho bastardo. O imperador é morto e o Herói foge pelos Esgotos e parte para o Priorato. Martin Septim e Kvatch "Você me trouxe o Amuleto dos Reis ? não pode ser verdade. Deixe me ver '' ―Jauffre para o Herói de Kvatch'' Após alcançar o Priorato. O herói se encontrou com Jauffre a quem ilhe explicou toda a situação e que o Imperador havia ilhe entregado o Amuleto dos Reis. Jauffre explica que Martin Septim estava na cidade de Kvatch mantido sobre segredo por muitos anos. O herói deveria deixar o Amuleto no priorato em segurança, e se dirigir para Kvatch onde iria trazer falar com Martin. Ele parte para Kvatch onde descobre que o lugar foi atacado por criaturas de Oblivion, mais precisamente pelo exército de Mehrunes Dagon e um portão para Oblivion foi aberto na entrada da cidade agora arrasada pelo confronto. O herói chegando lá fala com um dos comandantes de defesa do cerco e ajuda a fechar o portão de Kvatch. Salvando toda cidade e se tornando o Herói de Kvatch, ele então parte para a Igreja (ou templo) e conversa com Martin e explica a ele a situação. Martin fica um pouco abalado no começo, mas logo entende e os dois partem para o Priorato. Que estava sob ataque do Culto, eles derrotam os invasores mas chegam tarde demais, pois o Amuleto foi roubado do Priorato e tudo parecia estar perdido, mas com a chegada de Martin Jauffre se animou e os levou para o Templo do Soberano das Nuvens. O centro de operações dos Blades, lá martin é apresentado e considerado Imperador pelos mesmos. O Herói de Kvatch se torna Blade e é mandado para Investigar o culto misterioso que provavelmente estaria ligado a Mehrunes Dagon na Cidade Imperial. Investigação do Culto "Escuta. Eu vou levantar daqui agora e ir embora. Aquele cara na mesa atrás de mim vai me seguir. Você segue ele" ―Baurus falando com o Herói sobre o espião do culto O Herói foi enviado para a Cidade Imperial para ajudar Baurus, um dos blades que estava acompanhando o imperador no dia de seu assassinato na Prisão. Chegando em um bar o herói se depara com Baurus mandando ele seguir um homem que estava seguindo Baurus. O jogador o faz e os 3 vão até o porão, lá eles matam o espião que revela ser parte do Culto. Eles acham um livro estranho no corpo do espião chamado Comentários da Aurora Mítica, revelando o nome do Culto. Baurus então acredita que se eles juntarem todos os comentários até a parte 4 talvez consigam uma resposta de onde o Amuleto dos reis está. Ele manda o Herói para a Universidade Arcana para falar com Tar-Meena uma bibliotecária do local que pode ajudar. Ela da a ele o segundo comentário, mas então o manda para encontrar o terceiro e o quatro. O herói vai para uma loja de livros chamada Primeira Edição onde ele tenta comprar a terceira edição, mas o livro já estava reservado para outro cliente. Phintias, o herói conversou com ele e Phintias relevou estar interessado em entrar para a aurora mítica. Sem saber que foram eles quem assassinaram o Imperador, o herói adquire o terceiro comentário com o arrependimento de Phintias. Então ele e Baurus vão através dos esgotos para a reunião secreta que Phintias teria com os membros da aurora mítica. Eles conseguem matar todos os membros do local e adquirem o terceiro comentário. Após isso o Herói levou todos os comentários para Tar-Meena que analisou todos os comentários e descobriu que eles levavam a uma localização. A base de operações da Aurora Mítica. O herói então partiu para essa localização para encontrar o Amuleto dos Reis e talvez enfrentar o Líder da Aurora. Mysterium Xarxes e a batalha de Bruma O Herói de Kvatch entrou na caverna do culto da Aurora Mítica para encontrar o amuleto dos reis. Porem quando o localizou na caverna, estava ocorrendo um ritual do líder da Aurora Mankar Camoran que usou o amuleto para abrir um portal para outra dimensão. Antes que o herói pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele fugiu para este outro plano, conhecido como Paraíso. O Herói voltou para o Templo com o Mysterium Xarxes livro que fora usado durante o ritual. Chegando lá ele ajudou Joffrey a expulsar alguns espiões da Aurora da cidade próxima do Templo. Bruma. Além de fechar o portão para o oblivion que estava próximo do local. Ele também ajudou Martin em uma busca saciante por artefatos daedricos, que Martin descobrira que eram as ferramentas necessárias para abrir o portal para o Paraíso, no Mysterium Xarxes. O Herói viajou por toda a Cyrodill em busca dos artefatos até que o ultimo artefato era também o mais difícil de ser adquirido, pois um portão de Oblivion precisava ser aberto fora de Bruma para os daedra atacarem e o Herói entrar no portão para buscar um artefato. Assim ele viajou novamente juntando aliados e lordes por toda Cyrodill para eles mandarem soldados e reforços para a futura batalha de Bruma. O dia chegou e Martin e os soldados juntamente com o Herói se dirigiram para o local onde os portões seriam abertos. A Defesa foi dificultosa e muitos soldados morreram porem o Herói conseguiu entrar no Portão, pegar o artefato e fecha-lo e se tornou o Salvador de Bruma. Com todos os artefatos necessários encontrados, Martin poderia fazer o ritual. No Paraíso "Existe um caminho para fora dos Jardins e eu guardo esse caminho. Você viaja pelo caminho, e vai me trazer honra derrota-lo !" ―''Guarda dos Jardins'' Chegando lá o herói se deparou com um local pacífico e aparentemente inofensivo. Com arvores, arbustos e jardins, alem de um grande lago ao redor. Porem aquele local era os Jardins onde apenas os servos mais confiáveis de Mankar ficavam. O Herói de Kvatch se dirigiu para fora dos Jardins e enfrentou um guarda e pegou o seu "Bracelete" que o mantinha como um prisoneiro nas cavernas o próximo local do Paraíso. Se os jardins eram um lugar belo, as cavernas eram pra onde os prisoneiros e traidores eram levados. Construído como uma representação do Oblivion ele estava infestado de criaturas e de guardas daedra. Com a ajuda de um traidor do culto chamado Eldamil ele conseguiu sair das cavernas e ir para o castelo de mankar. Lá ele enfrentou Mankar e seus filhos, os matando e conseguindo o Amuleto dos Reis de volta. Ele voltou para o templo onde partiu imediatamente com Martin para a cidade imperial para eles acenderem os Dragonfires e Martin conseguir usar o poder do amuleto corretamente. Chegando lá Martin foi coroado Imperador por Ocato. Fim da Crise de Oblivion Dagon eventualmente ficou sabendo da perda do Amuleto dos Reis que agora estava sob controle de Martin e imediatamente após a chegada dele na cidade imperial, atacou a cidade com muitos vários portões espalhados. Um caos se espalhou pela cidade e soldados e blades pela primeira vez, lutaram lado a lado. O Herói escoltou Martin pela cidade imperial matando muitos Daedra no caminho, até chegarem no Templo do imperador onde Martin deveria acender os Dragonfires. Martin sabia que ele precisava usar todo o poder do Amuleto e isso o mataria, mas ele decidiu se sacrificar e se despediu de seu amigo se transformando em um Dragão Akatosh e lutando com Mehrunes Dagon em pessoa, ele o derrotou e expulsou suas forças para sempre de Tamriel. Acabando assim com a crise de oblivion e começando a Quarta Era. O Herói foi promovido a Campeão de Cyrodill por Ocato e agora continuaria suas aventuras por Cyrodill. Trabalhos Posteriores "Você...Você é o Ouvinte !" ―Membro da Irmandade das Sombras ao ver o Herói O Herói de Kvatch agora Campeão, viajou por toda Cyrodill ajudando pessoas em Quests e se envolvendo com muitas Guildas. Com seu talento ele ganhou um alto cargo em todas elas, como na Guilda dos Lutadores, dos magos e dos ladrões. Alem de se tornar o Ouvinte na Irmandade das Sombras o mais alto cargo na facção. Também se juntou aos Knights of the Nine e ganhou altos títulos de Cavaleiro em diversas cidades por Cyrodill. Mal sabia ele que seu maior desafio ainda estava por vir. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Em Skyrim, O Ultimo Dragonborn é ordenado de entrar na mente do antigo imperador Pelagius Septim III, Aparentemente ele assombrara um salão em Solitude. Após entrar no salão com o osso do quadril de Pelagius o Ultimo Dragonborn conseguiu se infiltrar na mente do mesmo, Que agora residia na loucura, Com isso ele conheceu Sheogorath O Príncipe Daedrico da Loucura, Sheogorath estava tentando ajudar Pelagius a se livrar de seus medos que ele adquiriu ao longo da vida e por isso estava em sua mente, O Dragonborn ajuda ele a livrar Pelagius desses medos. Em Seus diálogos Ele conta que viveu a Crise de Oblivion e conheceu o Imperador Martin durante esse período, Deixando bem claro que ele é o próprio Herói de Kvatch, Já que na DLC de Oblvion Shivering Isles, O Herói de Kvatch confronta o próprio Sheogorath, e apos derrota-lo ele se torna o Novo Príncipe Daedrico da Loucura. Revelando assim o seu destino que agora ficara imortal e vivo na história das Oito Divindades. Categoria:O Herói De Kvatch Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Shivering Isles: Personagens Categoria:Knights of the Nine: Personagens Categoria:Crise De Oblivion Categoria:Divindades